Permitiendo
by SereneideLys02
Summary: "Sus muñecas estaban atadas al igual que sus piernas. Estaba privado de vista y, a pesar de eso, la excitación corría por todo su cuerpo" #Fictober2019 #Fictober #Superior Iron Man.


_**Fictober 2019:**_

_**PornoErotic**_

_**Día 14: BDSM**_

_**Pareja: Superior Iron Man Tony/Steve Rogers,.**_

_**La imagen no es mía, los personajes tampoco uwu**_

* * *

Las cuerdas le apretaban con fuerza sus muñecas, creando rozaduras cuando intentaba moverse.

Sus piernas también estaban inmovilizadas, atadas contra el dosel de la gran cama en la que esa copia de Stark le había colocado.

Una venda cubría sus ojos, haciéndole imposible el divisar algo con el sentido de la vista; debía confiar solo en su audición, aunque si era honesto, lo que menos deseaba era mantenerse alerta. Quería perder las preocupaciones.

No portaba ninguna prenda de vestir, estaba completamente desnudo y a la vista de su… dominante, como se había titulado su acompañante.

—Eres un espectáculo, mi mascota— la voz ronca le envió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. — Sobre todo ese culo. —Las puntas del cuero del látigo que el otro portaba golpearon de forma fuerte sus glúteos. Una, dos, tres veces.

Mordió sus labios, intentando no dejar salir ningún sonido; su amo lo castigaría si lo hiciera.

—¿Nada? Eres una buena mascota, la mejor— elogió el contrario, que esta vez utilizó su mano para darle cinco nalgadas más.

Se removió, reconociendo como su excitación crecía a medida que escuchaba los pasos del hombre, quién comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación. Podía sentir esa intensa y demencial mirada posándose sobre él, como si fuera una obra de arte; por alguna razón desconocida, eso le gustaba. Mucho.

—Tan bonito…— escuchó algo parecido a un clic y al instante su cabeza cayó directo a la almohada. Jadeó en busca de aire mientras levantaba su trasero; el vibrador dentro suyo había cambiado a una velocidad mayor, presionando justo en su próstata.

—¡Ah! — no pudo contener el grito cuando su miembro rozó la suave tela de la sábana bajo suyo. Estaba demasiado sensible y gotitas de pre - semen ya escapaban de la punta que debía estar rosada por los anteriores orgasmos.

—¿Ese fue un gemido? — el tono molesto le dio una idea clara: iba a tener que rogar para que le dejara venir.

—N…no— contestó como pudo, la saliva escurriendo por la comisura de su boca. — Lo…lo siento amo.

—Esta bien, esta bien— se acercó muy despacio. Aquel dedo índice delineó su columna, haciéndole temblar. —Pero sabías que lo tenías prohibido amor. Me temo que debo castigarte.

Anthony (porque no era Tony, no al menos su Tony) abrió sin delicadeza sus piernas; el silbido que dejó escapar le hizo ponerse rojo como un tómate.

—Incluso estas partes tuyas son hermosas. — murmuró mientras colocaba algo en su pene. Cuando notó la presión, descubrió lo que era: uno de los famosos anillo de pene de los que había hablado Stark con anterioridad. — Listo amor, ¿vemos cuanto resistes?

Gimió internamente sabiendo que venía una tortura –placentera– pero tortura, al fin y al cabo.

Los ágiles dedos se acercaron a su erección, tomándola con un tipo de firmeza que le hacía recordar a él cuando tomaba su escudo. La mano acarició con ligera dureza la longitud, subiendo y bajando sin cuidado.

El pulgar apretó el grande a la vez que el juguete sexual aumentaba en potencia; pronto se le unieron golpes provenientes de una tabla envuelta en cuero directo a sus nalgas, haciendo que a su vez el vibrador se moviera, embistiendo contra esa pequeña glándula llena de terminaciones nerviosas. Literalmente estaba viendo estrellas, el hormigueo en su bajo vientre se estaba extendiendo, una señal de la pronta liberación.

Intentó mover sus caderas, buscando que el contrario aumentara la velocidad. Los pensamientos se nublaban en su cabeza debido a las sensaciones de dolor y placer que se mezclaban de tal manera que no podía diferenciar una de la otra.

Dejó escapar un sollozó deseando poder llegar el clímax, más el agarre del anillo se lo hacía imposible.

—Amg, por…por favor…— rogó, ya no podía aguantar más. Habían comenzado hace dos horas y ya se había corrido cuatro veces; la sensibilidad era demasiada, no estaba en condiciones para resistirse.

—¿Por favor, qué? — gimoteó ante el autoritarismo, no podía más…

—Amo…por…Mmh…favor—luchó para recuperar el aliento—qui…quiero venir.

Una risita fue la respuesta; en menos de un minuto, Stark le quitó la argolla en su miembro, finalmente liberándolo.

Su boca se abrió en cuanto llegó al orgasmo, manchando todo lo que estaba bajo suyo con su semilla.

Agotado y satisfecho, su cuerpo cayó por completo en la cama. El color negro envolvió toda su conciencia.

_OoO_

—¿Hmm? — murmuró, despertándose por una sensación extraña en su piel. Intentó erguirse, pero el dolor en su cuerpo se lo impidió.

—Esta bien cariño, solo te estoy limpiando—Su acompañante respondió, pasando lo que debía ser una esponja (con el sueño que llevaba, no estaba muy interesado en verificar si lo era o no) por su espalda— lamento si me pasé con las cuerdas. Tus muñecas quedaron muy marcadas, pero una vez te saqué de la bañera, te pondré una pomada—un suave beso fue depositado en su mejilla.

Cerró los ojos, relajándose en las aguas perfumadas. ¿Por qué había aceptado acostarse con el extraño que prácticamente le había secuestrado? Peor aún ¿Por qué se metió en esa extraña práctica?

"_Porque estas cansado de siempre tener que llevar el dominio. Hartó de ser él responsable, él que toma las decisiones, la responsabilidad…" _su conciencia respondió sus dudas "_Te gusta que alguien por fin tome el mando, te gusta ser sometido, cuidado y mimado…"_

¿Cómo discutir contra uno mismo? Esa pequeña voz tenía razón. Después del hielo, de Loki, de Bucky, de la pelea con Tony, del casi enfrentamiento en el aeropuerto...simplemente estaba sin fuerzas para seguir siendo la voz de la razón, el líder y todo lo que ello conllevaba consigo. ¿Era tan malo simplemente dejarse llevar?

—Listo—Stark le hizo regresar a la realidad— ven, déjame ayudarte un poco.

No le veía sentido alguno el resistirse, así que simplemente se dejó secar y, posteriormente, colocarse una bata de seda.

—Ya está, cariño— sonrió el hombre, por unos segundos sus ojos brillando en un color azul que no podía ser natural, más el efecto desapareció casi al instante— Te ves agotado. Ya quité las sábanas y coloqué unas nuevas, te llevaré a la cama, amor; mañana será un largo día.

Al estilo nupcial "Superior" (o al menos así había oído que le llamaban) lo cargó con sumo cuidado, llevándolo hacia la habitación. Lo depositó con delicadeza en la cama y le arropó.

Con algo de timidez, tomó la mano de ese Tony, sus mejillas tornándose carmín.

—Gra…gracias, Tony—susurró, cerrando los ojos. Las horas de sexo le habían dejado exhausto.

Si se hubiera mantenido despierto, hubiera visto la sonrisa casi demente de Anthony, su vista clavada en la botella de agua que el rubio había bebido esa mañana y luego en la tarde.

La toxina debía estar funcionando bien si por fin había dejado de llamarle Stark para por fin decirle Tony.

* * *

** Esto se ubicaría unos días después del OS donde SIM se llevó a Steve. En algún punto se han puesto a hablar y pos…pos…paso esto. Esta serie no acabara bien…Tony vs Tony por un Steve :D**

**Por cierto, a pesar de la creencia popular, el BDSM no es solo Golpes y restricciones, según muchos testimonios que he leído, el BDSM es más que nada la parte de Sumisión y Dominación, honestamente siempre creo que aquellos personajes que siempre tienen el papel de líder, de responsables, de voz de la razón, de sensatos…por una vez gustarían de dejar que otro tome el control aunque sea una vez (y eso lo digo tanto con mis shipp's Het como con los Femslash y, obviamente, Slash) Los comentarios no matan -3-9**


End file.
